Ojamajo Doremi: Doremi Who?
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: Doremi and Dodo run away from home and disguise themselves as a long brown haired girl and her pet pink cat when disaster strikes as the two end up getting chasing a thief and ends up losing their memories by running into a car. However with this event she may find a new family and friends and start a new life but when old friends and a former crush arrive will she remember them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: why!

So before we start let me say that I watch Motto episode 25 and my main issue is that it is way to obvious but Doremi didn't get it so I thought what if she didn't learn the truth and ran away. So heres the story I wrote about it!

Why. It's a word we say without thinking. It's a word that means explaining what happened but here I am without an explanation. As I run away from a place I love I cry. I can't love that place not after today not after the worst day of my life. The pain from tonight runs deep so let me make it perfectly clear. Today is my birthday and yet no one wants to hang out. Not my friends from school, not my family or my sister and now not even my best friends. The closest people in my life besides my family. Worse off they..talked about me behind my back! They make fun of me..and as my mind thinks about it I wonder do they do this all the time when I'm not around. Saying it to my face is fine but to say it when I'm not around it's hurtful. Am I some big joke to them. I know I'm clumsy I know I'm forgetful but I'm a person! Why don't they treat me with respect and at least tell me to my face how clumsy or dumb I am instead of just saying it behind my back. Seriously Majorika I expected and understand this coming from but for Hazuki my best friend since kindergarten, Aiko my closest friend, Opu a girl who says I mean the most to her, and Momoko a girl who I was friendly to when she had no one….to all laughed and make fun of me is so horrible and unexceptable! Real friends don't do that! As I run into the house slamming the door I run upstairs and cry into my pillow in my room. I cry and cry but my tears won't stop. Eventually however I feel a light touch on the top of my head as I look up. It's my fairy DoDo who seems concern for me. The only one today who seems to care about me. "Oh DoDo everything is horrible." I tell her as she speaks in her normal dodo language but as i'm her witch I understand what she's says. She asking what happened. I tell her everything that happened today and what happened at the shop everything and she once I end gives me a sad look and hugs me. The comfort is better as I accept the hug and then she looks at me and says something new. What she says surprises me. "What..run away?" I asked her. "I mean yeah they don't seem to care even though it's my birthday but…." I say as she gives me a speech about how if I don't like the way they treat me I shouldn't care about them that I should run away and after that I agree. I don't wanna leave but the scars of today run deep so I decide and start to pack. I bring a lot of clothes and using magic I shrink my clothes into the backpack. Every outfit I had is in their and with my remaining room I pack food from down stairs especially a steak that was keeped in the back for some reason. I also pack some of my personal items like my battle rangers toy of battle red. After packing DoDo has a small bag around her body and she hops into my spell orb. I then sit down and write my parents a goodbye note. Telling them everything about how today opened my eyes and how I won't stay. Then I take off on my broom and lock the doors to the house. I then fly out giving the house one last look before flying away.

I flew for a good 3 hours straight before I grew tired and decided to land. As I landed in a park. I set up a small sleeping arrangement in a odd looking dinosaur shaped head in a playground. In this I set up my sleeping bag and since it was around 7:00 nobody was around so I could easily rest. I sat down and looked through my stuff and put over a sweater to keep myself warm. I then attempted to make a small fire on the ground which oddly enough works as I grill the steak. Now I may not be as good of a patastri as say Momoko but I can make a mean steak as after all I'm the queen of steak! However thinking of them causes me to cry as tears fall onto the fire. DoDo however comforts me again and then gives me something. Out of her bag is a small cupcake. It has white icing and vanilla bottom. On the icing it had the words happy b day doremi. Although the writing was not the best I did smile at the gesture and hugged my fairy to my cheek. I then split it so we both could have some steak and a piece of the cupcake. After that she and I got ready for bed as since it was the summer kids would come to the park early. And the last thing I needed was for everyone to notice me. However as I feel asleep I smiled as I was not alone to suffer this but I was with DoDo and thanks to that I was happy.

The next day I got up and ran off from the park as I went through the wooded areas of the park I quickly found that I had no idea what to do. There's really no one I can go to or visit without them turning me over to my parents. I have no cool relatives or friends to hang with. I was really just wondering. However I quickly remembered something. The MAHO Dou in New York! That place must have a functioning portal where I can use to go to the witch world. Maybe I can live their. I didn't know all the details but I had a goal. Unfortunately flying for more than 3 hours was super hard on me so today I decide to space it out. I would then fly near a park and then walk around and have either breakfast lunch or dinner then fly off again. Eventually it was night again and I decided to hide in an alley as I didn't see any parks. However I quickly saw my reflection in a broken cracked mirror and I knew I had to do something. It was probably really easy to find me and once they find me I'll never be able to go off. As I frowned I decided to worry about it tomorrow.

The next day soon came by as I made a small bathroom in the alley with magic and connected to an apartment. As I walked in I realized it was small but it did have a shower and after two days without one I reeked. I used a spell to turn the bathroom invisible as I took a shower. Thankfully I brought my shampoo with me so I could smell fresh. After that and drying off I looked at myself in a mirror and frowned. I had so much about me that stuck out from my hair style to its color and even my outfit. So I decide to use magic to make myself a new look. Specifically one no one could recognize as me. As I finished the spell and looked in the mirror. And I was shocked as staring back at me was a whole new me. My hair style was now a medium length with a cute ponytail which I played with. I also had changed my eye color to a nice green. My hair color was now brown which definitely wouldn't stick out and I now had on a pink and white shirt and grey khakis like before only longer. I looked like a whole new me as I got out and walked along the streets. I eventually took to the sky's as dodo finally saw my new hair style. She liked it and changed her hairstyle to have a ponytail which I thought looked cute on her. I also decided once we got back down for dodo to try and turn into a cat which she succeeded in. She was a thin but cute pink cat. She then walked with me as we had lunch. Eventually we took off and once again the city we stopped in had no park so we had to make due in the alley. That night we feel asleep but I was soon disturbed by someone making noises. I looked up and jumped up shocked as I saw a boy around my age with my bag in his hands as he looked at everything. He smirked before he looked and saw I was up. Before he bucked it! I gave chase and eventually he ran across the street unfortunately I was not lucky as I saw the car lights near me. Dodo dove and attempted to shield me from the car but it didn't help as we were hit minorly but still it sent us to the ground. And then I was out…I must be the most unluckiest pretty girl ever….of all time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who am I?

(Jason's perspective)

"Yawnnnnnnnn" My wife made a noise as she laid her head on the head of the car seat. She was sleepy which I couldn't doubt her for. She and I had to work late today at our jobs as voice actors and thus we were all sleepy. Naturally however she won the rock paper scissors match and thus I got the unlucky fortune of driving the car. As I looked in front of me at the road I found it was really quiet. Makes sense I thought as this area of the city was rather unpopulated due to the high rent of the apartments. However as I drove I noticed someone running on the road! It was a young girl and a cat after a man with a backpack. As I skidded to a stop the car wouldn't stop to quick and I heard the faint noise of hitting something. My heart stopped as I got out of the car and saw what happened. The girl was on the sidewalk and her body was fine say a small bruise but her head it was bleeding slowly but still bleeding. I ran without thinking as I grabbed the girl and the cat and put them in the back seat. The cat was not to injured but knocked out as the girl was. As I put them in the back seat my wife woke up and when she saw what happened she demanded an explanation. I gave her the short term of it and she agreed we needed to head to a hospital. As we had driven for an hour as that was the closest hospital we booked it into the hospital and they rushed her into the er. I sat in the waiting room panicking. My wife called our neighbor to come over and watch Miles for a little longer as she was Baby sitting and of course she understood and told me she could watch him. I however was not relieved. I had accidentally hit a girl with my car...even if I try to justify myself, it won't stop this guilt. As I tried to comfort my wife as she was just as afraid that we…...I don't even wanna say it its to horrible. Eventually the doctor walked into our waiting room and he gave us good news. "Good news sir the girl is most certainly ok as well as her cat. She and her will need some stitching." He tells me as we grow relieved. "Ok thank you sir." I tell him as he gives us a curious look. "Is she really a girl who was in the alleys?" He asked me as I nodded remembering yelling that to them as they rushed her away. "Yes sir I have no idea what happened to be perfectly honest. All I saw was the girl and cat rushing at a man with a backpack." I tell him as he frowns. "I will report that to the police. I've heard of this thief before in the city close to here. He robs runaways and poor people and then runs away and is never seen again. " He tells me walking off. Eventually that night me and Lisa decided to go home to be with miles while I stay here. Namely I do that cause I feel completely awful about her being in this condition and as well i'm interested in what she was doing and who she is. After awhile of waiting I go to sleep in my car as the hospital ends visiting hours. The next morning Lisa visits with Miles. Namely im confused but she makes a perfect argument about how he hasn't seen me and he deserves to know what happened to the girl. I sigh but as we walk in the doctor tells us she is awake and we rushed in to say hi. The girl is rather adorable. She has brown hair that's around neck length out of that ponytail she had the first day. She looked at us nervously not speaking. "Um hey are you ok?" I say to the girl attempting to break the silence. She looks at me and gives me a blank stare. "Um...I don't know….Who am I?" She asked shocking us as we jumped up in surprise. "You don't know who you are?" I asked her attempting to calm down. "No i'm..sorry" She said very nervous and who wouldn't be for a girl who lost her memories. My wife got the doctor who explained to us that right now she needs someone to be around her as she's at her most vulnerable so we tried to have an impromptu greeting. "Hello my name is Jason Griffith" I say to her smiling. "I'm Lisa Griffith good day." my Wife says in her normal joyful tone. "I'm Miles Griffith nice to meet ya...Amy" My son says confusing us. "Amy is that my name?" she asked as we look to our son. "Sorry I just thought we needed to call her something." My son said in his normal intelligent tone. "I guess that's fine are you ok being called Amy?" I asked her as she looked down before smiling. "I'm fine with the name Amy." She say's before smiling. "My name is Amy it's nice to meet you." She says as I smile. She seems to be breaking out of her shell at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Amy and Blaze's new life!

Amy pov (aka doremi)

When I first woke up I was scared and confused. My mind was blank empty. No memory no thoughts just blank. When a family walked in I was shy and confused but they seemed nice. They introduced themselves and the little boy of the family gave me a name. Amy...for some reason it felt right. I didn't know what name I had before but Amy was a nice name. As I grew to talk to them I became more open and kind. I feel like this is who I really am. It just felt right and it left me that night smiling. Unfortunately the smile left when they did. The doctors where nice people but I knew they were doing work and couldn't speak to me casually. They told me they needed to do x rays and all kinds of things and eventually put me down for a stitch thing. It scared me to think I needed one but my head felt horrible so anything to make the pain go away I was fine with. They told me that I would have dinner soon as it was late when we finished our test. But one of the scientists brought in an odd looking cat. It was a pink one with a cute pair of amethyst eyes. They said they found it with me so it was mine. When they left me with it I smiled and petted it although I expected to be clawed at as cats can be rude but it accepts me. As I pet it I talk to it. Asking if it knew me or who I was. However when it meowed for some reason I understood it. It said it didn't know ether as she lost her memory as I looked down before making a small grin. "At least we have each other…" I Said blanking on a name. I thought about it before like Miles coming up with a name. "Blaze.." I Said as the cat nodded saying she likes the name. I smiled at her as we continued to talk and stuff. Eventually food came and it was some kinda chicken patty which I ate quickly due to being hungry. After that I was told to rest for my surgery the next morning. I felt fear but they assured me that I was gonna be ok. All night however I felt fear as hugged blaze as she hugged back. The next morning I was in the room with Mr. Griffith. He was a nice man dressed in a dad shirt which was a button up t shirt with grey slacks on. He told me he was here to support me as I get my stitches. That made me happy. As I was brought into the room I was then black out but left to dream. I dreamt of being in a room with four people at a table. As I drew closer I saw myself with Miles and mr and ms. Griffith. We all smiled as they blew out a cake with me.. then it faded as I was back in my room. Blaze was purring at my face and I smiled. I looked across and saw Mr. Griffith look at me happily. "I'm glad to see you up. Your a model hospital patient." He told me as I blushed. "Oh naw I'm not that special." I tell him bashfully. As he smiled the doctor comes in and tells him to leave. The next two days as I healed I had fun with miles and ms. Griffith. She taught me a little song called Come on along. It was very good and cheered me up a whole lot. Miles was so sweet to. He showed me his favorite toys. It was a yo yo and while he let me try he taught me a little how to use it. I eventually gained a slight hang of it. Mr Griffith then even taught me a little music as he played the guitar. He let me try and play but I failed at it..but he still played for me. Eventually two days later. The doctor then tells me my results were good as long as I rested for the next day they would heal and I would be let out. However fear hit me when he told me that. I'd be out and alone… I don't remember anyone. He told me I'd be moved to a adoption house but I grew more afraid. Afraid I'd be abandoned like I was before. While i didn't know my past it was reasoned I was an orphan who recently lost her family or a runaway although they reasoned I was a run away as I had a backpack that was stolen from me as Mr Griffith said but I didn't really care. All that matters was that I didn't wanna leave. The nurse who had taken care of me looked at me with sympathy and then went out. The next day I was beginning to get changed into my outfit I was founded in instead of my old hospital gown. However as I Finish and came out a surprise greated me. It was the Griffith's. They wore smiles on the faces. "Hello mr and ms Griffith. Hello Miles ." I Said politely as they smiled. "Amy we have something to tell you.." ms Griffith said joy clear in her voice. "Okay shoot." I Said growing less polite and more casual. "Well we talked to the doctor and he said you seemed to not like the idea of being in an adoption center so she gave us an option. You can be adopted by us...you'd become our daughter!" He Said as Miles chinned in. "Yeah and my sister so what do you say!" Miles said happily. I was shocked. Here I was being offered the chance to join a family and suddenly my dream made sense as I knew what to say. "Of course!" I Said as I went up to them and hugged them which they all accepted. While Mr. Griffith went to go do paper work I sat there with my cat introducing blaze to the rest of the family as Miles fell in love with her and pet her and just was having the time of his life. As mr Griffith came in he brought me to his car with the rest of the family in tow. And in minutes we were gone out of the hospital and I was with a new family. My new family truly made me feel like the luckiest prettiest girl in the whole world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My New Life

(Amy Pov aka Doremi)

As I walk up the stairs to our new house I noticed it was lovely. The house was a two story house with stairs to divide it. As I walked through the front door the living room was nice. It had two couches and a chair with a tv near the door and window behind one of the couches and in the center of the room was a nice wooden mahogany coffee table. Next was the dining and kitchen room. It was lovely as well with a nice long table with four chairs and a cute autumn covering sheet. The kitchen was small but fine with a sink near a window with an air conditioner as it was still the summer, a fridge near the stove and oven, a dishwasher with bags on top of it and a wooden cabinet right next to it. Next to the cabinet was a microwave and toaster near a long food preparing thing. Overall it looked lovely. "Welcome to your new home Amy." Said Mr. Griffith as I looked at him happily. Miles then grabbed my hand and brought me to a room. It was rather big with a whole bunch of posters and stuff and had a nice mahogany bunk bed setup. Although the top bunch was empty. "Here's our room...I mean if you want to sleep in this room." He said enthusiastically before acting polite again causing me to giggle. He was so darn cute and I already felt like he was my brother. "It's ok Miles, I'd love to be your roommate." I said smiling as my new parents came in. "That's great Amy." Mr…...No my new dad said as he and my new mom walked in. My new mom gave me a happy gaze before grabbing me and running into her room saying she was gonna help me look more adorable. I was in their bed room and she set me on the bed and began to play with my hair. She put me through so many hair styles from buns, to pigtails, to leaving my hair normal, and then finally a ponytail. She then told me, "This was the hair style we had found you with..I thought I could try it." She said apologetically as I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked nice with it and I felt it made me look good so I looked back and smiled at her. "I like it." I told her as she hugged me. After that she then dragged me away to shop for new clothes as all I had was the clothes on my skin. I got everything I needed from t shirts and pants to skirts and jeans. After about 5 hours! Of shopping we came home as I was beat. Thankfully my new dad brought my new mom to talk about what they did as Miles let me rest on the couch. As I told him about everything he smiled. Eventually my new dad called me into the kitchen where he help me with paperwork to make me fully adopted by them. After that was over he told me to call him Dad, and miles Brother and his wife Mom and at that I smiled happy at my new life and family and Blaze agreed as I saw her sleeping on a pillow in the kitchen as a makeshift bed.

The next 2 months went by fairly quickly but a lot happened. My Mom and Dad had allowed me to help around the house as they were always busy coming home late. Me and Miles would always play games to get the work done and then we'd just relax. Over the moths of the summer they allowed me to buy things to put in me and miles room. I bought just a few things manly things from my new favorite show with Miles, Battle Rangers S! Apparently a series called Battle rangers was so popular that they made another version of it and it was AWESOME! I loved it so much and me and Miles played with the toys and stuff all the time. I even used an odd device I had on my arm when I was found acting as a morpher although it didn't work. On that note my backpack I apparently ran after was found and given back to me but nothing in their linked to who I was. All that was in there was some toys and possessions i guess I had but I decided to bury them in my closet. I figured if I am to move forward and become a new me I need to give up my past. It was easy since I had nothing in the past, I was apparently a runaway so my family obviously didn't care about me and besides I have a new good family one who cares for me even when I was a stranger. I keep the morpher inside the bag when I don't play with it and besides it doesn't seem to work at all so yeah. As I continued through the summer I was able to enjoy time with each of my family as my mom and dad taught me how to play an instrument and sing. My voice wasn't the best but I still learned a few songs and as for instrument practice…. I think I discovered my biggest weakness. I was VERY CLUMSY. My parents wanted me to try all the instruments and while I did eventually fine I loved playing the Piano I tried the guitar and immediately broke the strings, I tried the drums and the sticks fell out of my hand and nearly stabbed Miles, I almost had a haircut when I used the violin cause the stick's sharp side almost cut my hair and when I tried the flute let's just say the wall has a nice indent now. Now while most parents would scold me they understood my clumsiness and attempted to help. My mother taught me a little baillie and in awhile while I was no Ballerina I was getting less clumsy. Still I learned the piano which was nice as it calmed me down and allowed my mind to wander. After I learned the piano I also learned more about my parents work. They work for a company for kids in Japan to have fun adventures and stories told to them. They worked on a show call Dash Z where they played the main character and his love interest. Apparently they got married after the characters in the show did after the 5 season. I watched the show sometimes and I loved it. It was charming and fun although the main human guy in the show was kinda annoying before season 3 where he shaped up. I even meet the writers and directors and even other actors and they all were happy to see me. I even got to play a small one shoot role with Miles in an episode and it was a real blast. Soon however the summer ended and as school began. Unfortunately for me my new parents didn't remember to sign me up for school so when I went into my 5th grade year since I was study by a doctor who determined I was ether 10 to 11 years old so 6th grade was where I was put into. Thankfully we found a school namely the one Miles went to as he was in the 1nd grade and it went all the way to 8th grade an odd school to say the least but after going their for a meeting to introduce myself to the principal my worries slightly went away till the night before my first day. I was worried about something and decided at dinner to ask my parents if I can talk to them. "What do you wanna talk about Amy?" Asked My mother as we sat their. "Well..I wanted to ask you….do you think they'll like me at school?" I asked them. I was very afraid of not being accepted for being adopted or new and that everyone would make fun of me. "Oh...Amy why would you ask something like that?" My mom said. "You've been nothing but an angel since you came into our lives." My dad said smiling. "If anyone is not accepting of you they are bullies!" My brother said as tears fell down my face. "Honey what's wrong?" My mom said concerned as was my dad and brother. "It's nothing it's just your the best family I could've asked for." I said as I gave them a warm bear hug. Then my fear vanished for now.

The next morning I woke up and was super tired and nervous for school. I attempted to not think of it and got myself dressed. I wore my usual pink and white shirt, grey khakis, pink and white sneakers and my favorite a white one with an R on it lol. As I got all ready I gave myself a once over. I usually didn't care how I looked as I only cared to be with my family during the summer but now that I see myself I wonder who would like to be my friend. I looked like a tomboy given my clothes and from how I see other girls they don't dress how I do but maybe I can stand out this way. I think as I go downstairs to have breakfast. As we drive to my new school I pass the time singing and eventually we get there and we are meet by the principal. She is nicely dressed with a suit and glasses as the stereo typical principal has but she has a nice smile. She explained to me what I had to do before so she just hands me my schedule and tells me to wait outside the homeroom for the teacher to get me. I follow her directions as I wait outside the classroom and then the teacher tells me to come in as I do so but...we'll I tripped on my shoe and fall over. As I get up a bunch of kids laugh at me as I blush. The teacher then introduced me as she helped me up. "Her name is Amy Griffith. Can you tell us a bit about yourself?" She asked me as I smiled and nodded. "Yes mam well I.." I began before someone interrupted me. "Wait your a girl I thought you were a dude." Said one boy jokingly as I blushed again. "Well she is wearing boys clothes." Said a smug girl. "Now now Charles, and Jasmine we do not treat new students that way. Apologies and stand outside till I get to you." She said commandingly as they apologize but only the guy seemed genuine while the girl was petty and mean even mouthing your dead. Great on the first day I made an enemy. As I sat down after that I didn't talk to anyone I was so embarrassed. When lunch time came around I decided to eat by myself especially since the girl from early shot me a dirty look in line. I choose to sit near the corner which was vacant except one girl. I sat down next to her. She was around my height and built with long brown hair like me only in pigtails and she had warm red eyes and wore a simple green shirt and black shorts. As I sat down she put down a book and saw me and smiled. "Hiya friend!" She said very positive and encouraging like. I smiled. "Hi I'm Amy." I told her as she smiled. "I'm Shia!" She Said as the rude girl from earlier walked by. "Well seems the two outcast of our school have become friends how cute." She Said as I glared at her. "What are you talking about?" I asked her as she glared back. "Well you dress like a boy and she is into witchcraft. Maybe she can use a spell to make you more attractive and her less weird..oh wait magic doesn't exist. Hahaha!" She laughed walking away as I huffed and did my phew phew phew movement as Shia giggles. "Don't mind that mean old jasmine she's just a bully." She tells me as I smile and then look at her book. "So you like witchcraft?" I asked her as she nodded. "I'm kinda afraid of witches aren't you. You know with their green skin and ugly faces." I tell her as I feel a cold chill run up my spin. That didn't sounded right what I said but I thought it was the truth. "That's not true! Witches can be sweet and nice and they can pretty." She Said to me as a grew confused. "A pretty witch how is that possible?" I asked as a again a chill ran up me. "It Just is like how so people are ugly personally and others are good personality wise. " she told me as I nodded thinking that made sense. "So um Amy why did you sit next to me?" She asked sadly. "Well I don't know anyone.." I told her as she gave me a smile. "Well you know me! So whatcha like to do for fun?" She asked me bluntly as I answer although kinda stammering. "Well I mean I kinda like um battle rangers..yes I know it's.." I started before she gasped. "Omg me to! Isn't Camder Samson so cool!l she said as I gasped to. "Omg yes and battle red is super hot!" I tell as she nodded, "Yes definitely." She Said as we talked endlessly it felt like. I was happy that today I made a friend. I felt our bound could last forever. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: kings of the school

Monday's….oh how I hate Mondays... I though as I walked to school with Shia. After last Thursday we've been pretty inseparable. She and I both had classes together and weirdly enough we sat close to each other cause both of our last names started with g. On Thursday Shia came home with me to hang out and my family loved her Instantly. My mom would mess around with her hair and Miles and her were practically the same personality wise only being different genders so they got along well. My dad liked her to but he didn't seem to click with her like my other two family members were. She even seemed to click with Blaze..although only after she for some reason begin to understand what she was saying. It was weird but fun as I felt the three of us were closer that way. We manly did homework cause they gave us a lot but thankfully we kinda had help from my mom cause it seems both of us are not the best students. On Friday the two of us had decided to go over her house and I meet her mom. Turns out her dad died a long time ago so she only had a mom. Even with that driery idea in mind they were super happy and loving and Shia and I just played in her room battle rangers vhs taps. Even of the old show which was in live action which was super fun. I overall had fun with her the next two days as well but not much happened during them and now here we were ready to have another fun filled week at school. However as we walked Shia seemed happier than usual so that was odd. "Why are you so happy." I asked tiredly. "Oh well cause I get to see the kings today. Duh." She Said as I looked at her confused. "Who's are the kings? I asked confused as she fell over. "Are you freaking kidding me, you don't know who the kings are after two days at school?" She yelled so loud I bet you could hear from Mars. "Yeah." I Said as she fell over again. Weird you'd think I'd be the one who falls over. I thought as she came up again. "Ok Amy let me explain. The kings are what we call the four most popular boys in school. They are so awesome and cool that they are godly. They were out of school Thursday and Friday because of something involving their families or something but today they should be back today. Anyway I must get to school early to meet them! Bye!" She yelled as she raced off as I could see the school in the distance. Again weird normally I'd go after the guys..then again if they are as popular as they make them sound I'd probably be a weirdo to them. I thought as I rushed to get to my friend but without looking I crashed into someone. Correction multiple someone's. As I looked up they looked down at me confused. They were all colorful to say the least. One boy was the shortest with his orange hair with 2 strands on his head and his dark orange eyes. He wore a dark purple chinese shirt, light purple baggy pants, and yellow sneakers. Another boy who was taller than me had blonde spiky hair tied in a short ponytail with 2 strands on his head like the other boy and dark blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a green tank-top over it, tan baggy pants, and black sneakers. Another boy of similar height still has his blue hair with 2 strands on his hair like the others and turquoise blue eyes. He wore a white tank-top with a red shirt vest over it, dark blue pants, and red and black sneakers. The final boy was tall like them and had nice purple eyes with light purple hair with the two twiks like the others wearing a black outfit with white pants and purple sneakers. That boy let me a hand which I took then blushed because...oh my god this boy was so hot! Like the others were good looking but the purple boy was so perfect! "Um I um I um haha sor sor sorry I um didn't wow see ya ha their um bye!" I told him as I rushed off as fast as I could then fell over got up looked back and ran off again. I was at this point blushing profusely but as I got to Shia in our homeroom I stopped enough to sit down. She was looking up and saw me blushing. "Amy are you blushing? Who's the lucky guy?" She asked as I sighed. Even though she only knew me for 4 days she already knew I crush on everyone. At least guys..don't know about girls. Anyway I sigh and decided to tell the truth. "Yeah I saw this super cute guy who I kinda looked into so he probably will think of me as clumsy." I tell her as she smiles. "Awe Amy you just gotta have more confidence in yourself. Your amazing." She says as I smile. "I'm glad I have a friend like you Shia." I tell her as she smirks. "Back at ya Amy." she says as we talk before class. A little before class however a group of girls surrounded some. Confused I ask Shia who it was but she ran off yelling kings before joining the group. I tried to get a look but the girls were all to bunch together that I could even see them. I decided to sit down and thankfully our teacher came in and allowed them to disperse. However the crowd sit was around them and at this point I decide to look at the teacher. She was by no means a bad teacher but if you don't pay attention in class you'll get detention She'll make you do so many hard assignments. Shia told me she thinks she's a witch but I don't really believe that. I mean witches are just made up. Right? Anyway as she talked to us she then revealed something. It was a project! "Ok class you will now receive a group project. You will try and determine the height and width of a house. You will have to make the house using ice pop sticks and glue and you must make it look presentable." She said as I sighed but realized that if I partner with Shia I should be…."Oh and by the way your partners are chosen by me." She said as glass shattered around me. Oh fantastic that means I have to deal with the rest of the class. Now I was not hated in class but a great deal of people avoided me and the other half had their clicks so I never tried to befriend them. "Now class allow me to tell you who is with who. George with kevin, Michael with grey, Leon with torru, Shia with Fujio, Amy with Akatsuki." She said as I looked around and sighed before realizing I didn't know an Akatsuki, however I was tapped on the shoulder and when I turned around I saw the boy from earlier. I blushed. He seemed to remember me thought. "Your Amy huh I never saw you till this morning are you new?" He asked me as I smiled trying to calm my blushing. "Um yeah haha sorry to bump into you today cause I wasn't looking where I was going." I told him as he smiled. "Oh um it's ok." He said as he giggled. "So um what kinda house do you wanna make?" He asked me as we brainstormed and eventually our science time was over as we then had to go back to our seats but a bunch of girls looked at me weirdly even Shia as I got back to the desk. "What's wrong why is everyone looking at me so weirdly?" I asked her as she looked at me. "Amy you do know that was Akatsuki your partners with right?" She said as I nodded. "Yeah why?" I asked confused. "It's disrespectful to do that to one of the kings" she said to me as I was shocked. "He's a king?!" I yelled quietly as class began. "Yeah he, Leon, Fujio, and Torru" She told me as I freaked out. "But that means a king will be at my house after school!" I yelled quietly. "Really omg you gotta get your house clean. If it's not good you could be made fun of for the rest of 6th grade." Shia told me as I mentally broke. It's times like today I wish I had magic. Oh but magic doesn't exist.

After school I hightailed it straight to my house with Shia. Thank god she's such a great friend to give me help when I really needed it. As we got home we found no one their which I knew. Miles has to Finnish some kinda tec thing for school and mom and dad were out shopping till dinner which meant I had 2 hours before they'd be home. I told Akatsuki to come by 4:00 so I really had 1 hours to get everything looking nice and orderly. As we clean up the house Shia played this annoyingly catchy song call make it shine. Apparently it was song by some famous pop star named Opu or whatever but I didn't really care. Blaze of course made things slightly worse by not moving out of the way but either way we had been able to get done by the 1 hour mark. I went to change my outfit and put on perfume as I knew I probably didn't smell good. I decided to wear a simple black t shirt with my pink sweater over it and a pair of black shorts. As I came down I heard the doorbell ring as I got to it. I opened it and there was Akatsuki. He wore his school outfit and had a small backpack which I assumed was his. He smiled at me. "Hello Amy." He told me as I countered. "Um Hello Akatsuki." I said attempting to be formal but failing however he slightly chuckled at that so ether I was being made fun of or he thought I was funny. "Your house looks lovely on the inside." He told me as I blushed. "Thank you...um so we should start building I guess?" I asked him as he nodded. "Yeah let's go in your room. I don't wanna disturb your living room." He Said as I nodded. As we walked up however I realized something. My room was chock full of battle rangers stuff! What if he thinks of me as a massive nerd and I get made fun of by the entire school. I can see it now him parading around the school telling everyone as I'm made fun of. I tried to get in front but he naturally was in front and so he opened the door and walked in. My heart sank as he stood their seemingly speechless. "Is this battle rangers stuff all yours Amy?" He asked as I figured I could have an out using my brother but no that would be awful to do. I shrunk up what little pride I had and decided to tell him the truth. "Yes it is I know it's…" I said before he interrupted. "Awesome!" He Said as he grew emotional namely happy. It was odd seeing someone who was so polite and seemingly perfect acting so fanboy like and in that moment my heart felt the same beat as before. I felt as though my crush on him grew then. "That's a poster of episode 20 and that's a battle ranger blue zord and oh wow it's so cool what you have around here Amy." He Said still in his fanboy mode. "You really think so?" I questioned him. "Yeah definitely your my type of friend." He Said as I blushed. "Really I would've thought you found me weird?" I asked as he stopped gokking and stood still before moving closer to me. "Amy I'll be perfectly honest with you as you've been to me and the truth is I think whatever rumors the school makes about me and my friends are not totally accurate." He tells me as I listen. "Really? Well what are you really like?" I asked him as he smiled. "I think I'm normally polite and a model student but I also love tv shows like battle rangers. Most people don't see this side of me because they don't wanna break the perfect image of me. My friends are no different." He tells me as we sit on my bed. "That really sucks but why are you so open around me? We just meet and all." I asked him as he sat there and smiled. "You remind me a lot of a friend I meet two years ago. She was in love with battle rangers and she was the one who got me into it. Honestly I thought she was one of a kind. A girl who could like battle rangers. The thought honesty is pretty humorous but you proved it wrong." He told me as my heart fluttered. "Awe thanks Akatsuki." I told him as he smirked. "That's another thing I like about you. You don't treat me any differently. Everyone in school acts like me and my friends are heavenly angels who will bring light and judgement appoint those who are weird but were really just 4 guys. So for that thank you." He tells me as I smiled. After that we got to work on our project and it went pretty smoothly. He was able to direct me with such simple orders that my clumsiness seemed to vanished. As we nearly completed the project I marveled at it. Sure we still had measurements to do but overall we did a good job. After that we went down stairs for a snack although he told me not to worry and pulled out a small tin with two cupcakes which we gobbled up happily. I even introduced him to blaze. "This is my cat friend blaze." I tell him as blaze actually seemed very comfortable. "Hey their friend nice to meet you." He said politely as blaze actually purred into his face cutely. "Awe that's so cute blaze likes you. Normally anyone new she just runs away from. Even Shia." I tell him as he puts blaze down. "Shia..is she in our class?" He asked me as I nodded. "Oh right she's the girl Fujio mentioned..hey Amy how about we eat lunch with you and her tomorrow that way you can see my friends and get to know them." He Asked as I nodded. "Yeah that be awesome!" I told him my enthusiasm full of spark. He smiled. "Awesome well I have to leave my dad wants me home before 5 and you know how parents are with time." He tells me as I smiled. "Yeah parents can be the worst at that." I tell him as he walks off. "Parents are worst at what...Amy?" I hear behind me as I looked over my shoulder to find my mom and dad their. "Oh nothing" I tell them blushing still thinking of Akatsuki.

(Normal pov)

Amy was bright and happy this morning and that was very easy to see why. She had been thinking all night about a certain purple haired boy and his friends meeting her friend. Oh she couldn't wait to see the look on Shia face when she showed her it. She walked to school like normal and then from behind she heard someone call her. "Amy!" yelled Shia as she rushed to her friend, her pigtails flowing in the wind. "Hey Shia. How was last night?" She asked as Shia blushed. "Oh it was fun I got to play battle rangers at home..but I need to know how did yesterday go? Did he make fun of you? Even if your outcasted I'll still be your friend!" She said scared then sad then happily. "No problem buddy everything went well. Akatsuki even told me that he'd like to sit with us at lunch." she told her friend as her face went completely red. "What! But i'm not dressed up, I don't know what to say!" She told her friend as Amy giggled. "Shia it's fine don't worry." She told her as they ran off to school. All through the day Shia was scared to have lunch with the kings. She was afraid to make a wrong choice and mistakes e and be forever hated. As she and Amy sat at the table and began to eat lunch until the 4 kings walked to their table. One boy was the shortest with his orange hair with 2 strands on his head and his dark orange eyes. He wore a dark purple chinese shirt, light purple baggy pants, and yellow sneakers. Another boy who was taller than me had blonde spiky hair tied in a short ponytail with 2 strands on his head like the other boy and dark blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a green tank-top over it, tan baggy pants, and black sneakers. Another boy of similar height still has his blue hair with 2 strands on his hair like the others and turquoise blue eyes. He wore a white tank-top with a red shirt vest over it, dark blue pants, and red and black sneakers. The final boy was tall like them and had nice purple eyes with light purple hair with the two twiks like the others wearing a black outfit with white pants and purple sneakers. They all smiled but the purple haired boys smile particularly landed on Amy and she smiled back. "Hey Amy." said Akatsuki as the other flats looked at me seeming confused. "Hi guys oh right you don't know me. I'm Amy I came to this school a while ago." I told them as each had a different reaction. The blonde guy smiled and said "hi I'm Leon nice to meet ya BABY." He said with an English tone which confused me. The blue haired boy grin. "The names Torru gonna be a household name around the world very soon." He told me as I looked confused again and Akatsuki shrugged. The last one with orange hair was looking at me curiously before sighing and smiling. "Hello I'm Fujio nice to me to you." He told me politely. After that I decided to introduce my friend. Shia was currently red in the face probably from all the hot guys but I decided to help her anyway. "Oh and this is my friend Shia." I told them as the blonde looked shocked. "Your the girl who almost died from that fall!" He yelled but thankfully no one else heard except Shia who proceeded to snap out of her trance and give them a sad look. I was worried about this. I had learned from Shia mother about what happened with her, how she had injuries herself but she was able to fight it back and come out fine. "Yeah frade so..I understand if you don't wanna talk…" She began before Leon talked. "Your so awesome!" He yelled as she blushed as Torru continued. "Yeah we heard about you coming out of it fine but we never could find ya. Fujio here was worried when you feel into you condition." Torru said as he playfully messed with Fujio hair as the boy blushed. "Oh that's cool Shia I didn't now your friends with fujio before." I Said as she gave me a look and said. "Well I only knew him from band class and we arent that close but now we are as partners..work partners I mean not some other type of partner." She Said blushing as I smiled. "Well that's true cause since your friends with Akatsuki and Fujio we decided to be your friends to." Said Torru as Leon nodded. "Wow really that's cool we have the kings as friends." I Said enthusiastically as they frowned. "Oh right that nickname please don't use it." Akatsuki Said as I tilted my head in confusion. "Why?" I asked as he sighed. "As I told you before we don't like being on this high pedestal you guys seem to put us on. We wanna be treated as normal so if you wanna refer to us as anything refer to us as…" Akatsuki Said as they face their backs to us and did a cute role call. "The FLAT4!" They yelled as I felt a blushing moment but also something nostalgic about it somehow but as they did that lunch was called for us to get food so me and Shia walked off the flats having gotten their food already. They seemed to be talking about something immediately as I left but I'm sure it's nothing.

(Akatsuki pov)

"Dude you're right it's so uncanny they do look alike!" Leon Said as his friends nodded. "Her voice body proportion and even personality are nearly a perfect match." Fujio Said analytically. "You think she moved and disguised herself to spy on us?" Torru asked me as I shook my head. "No way..even if it was she doesn't seem to be lying. She seems very genuine and doesn't seem to know me or any of us." I Said as Fujio nodded. "Yes and while she may act like her she dresses different and has a different hair and eye color so she may just look similar to doremi." Fujio said as I nodded. "Well whatever she is this Amy is a nice person." Leon said as I nodded. She definitely is a nice person and I hope to get to know her more.

So to address Shia for a minute. Leon's yelling of what she went through, her peronality and design probably lead you to thinking she is a rip off of Nozomi. Yes she is as originally she was meant to be a Nozomi who survived and never met Doremi but I thought it was disrespectful to her death and her episode so I decided to change it. I hope this doesn't negatively effect how any feel for this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Halloween high jinx's in the wizard world

(Normal Pov)

Halloween is a special time of the year. It's one of the most entertaining time for boys and girls alike. Going around and having fun trick or treating making costumes and all the rest of the joys the day is known for. As school got out early on Halloween we find our two girls and fours boys asking a simple question. "What are you going as for halloween. " Asked Amy to the flats and Shia. After their meeting in the lunchroom early october the girls and boys now spent a lot of time together. They don't spend so much in school but outside of it they hang out and have fun. The flats showed the girls the joy(Fear) of skateboarding and the girls showed the rest of the Flats the fun of battle rangers. Overall the two groups were becoming closer with each other especially the brown hair girl and purple haired boy as well as the pigtailed girl and the orange haired boy. Naturally the non purple and orange boys joked with their friends constantly only to be meet by a quip in Fuji's case and a punch in Akatsuki place. As for the two girls they joked with each other about the obvious crushes the two had on Akatsuki and Fujio respectively. Shia was crushing on Fujio as she found him super cute, caring and smart which was rare to find in a boy at her school as most of them where meatheads with no brains or brainiacs who where mean and critical of everything she did. Fujio was to her the perfect boy. As for Amy she crushed on Akatsuki majorly. He was so polite and treated everyone with respect. He was also very smart and helped her out whenever she asked him. He wasn't a complete stick in the mud as he enjoyed watching battle rangers and talking about it together. However both girls dismissed the idea that their crushed had feelings for them believing themselves to be to weird in Shia case or to clumsy in Amy's case. This didn't however stop them from hanging out and now the questions asked each of the Flats thought about it. "Well Leon and I are going as two characters from this web show called RWBY." Torru said as the girls frowned. They didn't know what rwby was as they didn't use the internet much. (PS Yes I know rwby and the internet didn't exist in the time of doremi but to be honest idc and also it's just a joke.) "Who are you dressing up as from Rwby?" Asked Amy as Leon pulled out a photo he had in his bag. The photo was of two boys. Roughly high school aged they seemed to be quite handsome and even cool. The blonde hair boy wore an open white vest which showed off his nice abs and wore jeans. He also had a monkey tail oddly. The other boy looked just like Torru from the hair color to the outfit only difference was that the boys vest was closed. "Wait so Leon's gonna be a monkey guy?" asked Amy as said boy blushed. "Yeah fitting isn't it." Said Fujio causing the blonde to stare at him angry. "Oh yeah mr perfect well what are you going as?" The blonde asked as the boy frowned. "I'm going as a character from this cool anime called Izzy." He said as most of the group signed. Fujio was obsessed with a show called digimon. His favorite character was Izzy the brains of the outfit who he was a lot alike although none of the flats or the girls shared this love for the series. "Ok…..Amy what are you going as?" asked Shia as the girl and the purple haired boy laughed. "Well we're gonna be Battle rangers! I'll be BATTLE RANGER PINK!" She said doing a little pose. "And I will be COMMANDER A!" Akatsuki said as he posed together as their friends gave them a dull look. Everyone knew about the twos love of battle rangers so it was inevitable as to what they would wear for halloween. "What are you gonna go as Shia?" asked Amy as the girl in questioned giggled and smirked. "Not telling ya till tonight! Meet you at Any place!" She said running away as the 5 remaining people stood their. Amy wished them goodbye as she ran off to put the finishing touches on her costume. Menwhile with the Flats.

(Akatsuki pov)

"So were all on the same page of allowing Amy and Shia to come to the celebration at the castle right?" I asked them. "Yeah but remember what your dad said we need to hide our magic and any other magic or else the entire secret thing will fall apart."Fujio said as he looked at me. "I'm not gonna use magic but Torru and Leon try not to mess up." I said as they gave me a "ME?" face as I nodded. "Fine." They said huffing as I sighed.

(Normal Pov)

At the Griffiths house it was night time. The house was decorated to represent halloween and have fun with it. The door was covered with cobwebs and other creepy decorations. As the two parents sat on the couch they waited for their children. Jason and Lisa where dressed as their characters from the show. Jason wore a blue fursuit of the main character Pine and Lisa wore the outfit of her character Daisy. As they sat their Miles came down stairs. He was wearing the costume of Pine best friend Taylor who while a boy was often made fun of as a girl since the va was a women. Miles however didn't care and decided to have fun dressing as his favorite character. Then came Amy. She actually made her costume so it wasn't fantastic. She had a simple pink skirt and t shirt over a white vest with nice white boats and the finishing touches where the helmet. She used an old bike helmet and made it look like the helmets in the show. She also had a nice pink scarf that flowed in the wind. She also had her special wrist watch thing she was found with so she felt extra happy. "Oh wow both of you look awesome." Their father said happily. "Thanks dad." They said blushing as the doorbell rang as Amy opened it to reveal the Flats in their costumes. Leon wore a white vest and jeans like sun and while he wasn't nearly as buff as sun was he still had a decent amount to show off. Torru wore his neptune cosplay well even having his postier down and his weapon on his back which Leon had as well near his fake tail. Fujio wore a small red wig which reminded Amy of the character in the show as well as a orange vest and pants with a green backpack and a small red ladybug looking thing on the back pack which was a Tentomon plush. Akatsuki was the last and had a costume similar to Amy. He wore long charcoal pants and a t shirt like it with a armor chestplate that was purple and silver. He had black and purple boats and his best attire was his helmet which was similar to Amy but instead it had a A symbol on the visor like the commanders in the show had. "Wow you all look fantastic!" Amy cheered as her friends blushed. "Yeah so Amy where is Shia?" Asked Fujio looking around. "I don't know she should be her…"She started before out of nowhere came a girl spriting at them. As the light of outside hit her Amy and the boys were shocked by her look. She wore a green witch looking outfit with a green skirt and shirt green boats with brown beads around her gloves and boats. She had also a nice green hat that looked more from christmas than a witch hat. She also had a small compact with odd looking beads around it with a musical note in the front. She also had in her hand a wand which was generic and a broom. "WOW I didn't think Shia was a w…." Leon began before having his mouth closed by Akatsuki. "Don't you know the rules you are not suppose to call a girl a witch." Said Akatsuki as Amy looked confused. "What rule?" She asked as he frowned and sweat dropped. "Oh um you know the lore of witches is that you can't call someone a witch to their face." He said as the girl gave him a confused glare. "Oh okay didn't take you to be into witches and stuff given how you know their scary and ugly." She said as the boy frowned. "Don't say that witches can be some of the nicest people in the world and some of the prettiest!." Akatsuki shouted as the girl looked at him confused, "I'm sorry I didn't know you felt that way I didn't mean to make you mad.."She said sadly as the boy placed a hand on her shoulders. "It's fine I didn't mean to blow up at you." He said as the boys and girls walked off to go have some fun. As they walked down the streets they went to an old castle attraction. "This is where the party is at?" Amy asked as the boy nodded, "Yeah my family thought leaving the outside not decorated would make it creepier common." He said taking her hand as the other walked in. Unbeknown to the 2 girls the boys used magic to link this castle to the one in their world the wizard world and thus after entering the girls marveled at the decorations. The place looked nice and very creepy from the atmosphere with dull green walls and suits of armor at the front. As they entered into the main hall they saw around 20 adults and some women all dressed in what appeared to be witch and wizard outfits. "WOW THIS IS AWESOME!" Both girls yelled as they took their respective crushes to view this place.

(Fujio Pov)

I walked with Shia as she inspected the room. SHe said hi to everyone acting cheerful and the wizards nodded and smiled. She was so darn cute to everyone my face redden every time she smiled. Eventually she made her way to some of the witches and I begin to slightly panicked. After all witches would see she looks like a witch apprentice and question her. She however beat me to the punch and went up to a women with long brown hair. She seem familiar to me and soon I remembered why. It was Majo Heart the women who was in charge of the health examinations back when we tried to get Hana with Oijy. As I realized that she said hello to the women. The women looked up and oddly smiled weird for her. "Oh hello." She said before noticing me. "Oh Fujio it is nice to see you. I hope you haven't gotten into any trouble like before." she said as I paled. Yeah majo heart is know well for her love of babies and our actions before well they rubbed her the wrong way. "Yeah thankfully." I Said as Majo Heart looked at Shia. "So are you a witch apprentice?" She asked as Shia was confused. "Wait what do you mean by apprentice? I'm a witch I mean aren't we all?" She asked as the witch gave her a confused look. "No we are witches and wizards and I can tell your a human." She said as Shia looked freaked out and I decided to improvise. "Oh well yeah we're all Wizards and Witches at these parties. After all it is Halloween hahahaha." I said Shia sighed. "Oh really darn I thought she was a real…." Shia was about to say before I dragged her off. "Yeah haha anyway bye Majo Heart tell the girls we said hi!" I told her as I rushed out of their. Phew dodged a bullet their. Last thing we need is for Majo Heart to become a greenling herself and then we'd have a problem. I hope Akatsuki is having more luck.

(Normal pov)

"Oh the girls right Fujio.." Major Heart began but he wasn't their. "Oh well I suppose they'll learn soon." Majo Heart Said

(Akatsuki Pov)

Dear god I think i'm going insane by this girl. Now yes I do like Amy. She is one of two girls i've ever meet which makes me feel so happy and loved. But man trying to keep my secret is super hard to do. Every witch she has run into she was about to say witch only for me to remind her the rule. "Well I think we've had fun let's go and meet my dad" I told her as we walked away from a group of witches. "Young Prince!" someone familiar called as I frowned. It was Oijy and he walked up to us with a glass of wine in his hand. Obviously he was slightly intoxicated. "There...you are.. where you've been lately." He said his words slurring. Yeah scratch the slightly drunk part more like is drunk. "Oh you know going to school can't visit my dads friends often." I tell him as he doesn't seem to take my hint. "Of course education is good for the future king to know." He said as Amy spoke up. "What does he mean by prince and king?" she asked as Oijy looked at her. "Yes young lady before you is the future king of the wizards." He told her asI figured how to get out of this. "Yeah the future king of this party hahahaha." I said pulling her away. "Oh Prince before you go come back soon. I need to tell you something important or the girls will kick my ass." He says as I nodded and walked away angry that he just had to nearly ruin my night. Although I'm confused what he means by the girls. Thoughts for later. After the talk the rest of the night was fine. Papa loved Amy and from what I heard they were nice to everyone and they never knew any better. Although now I must asked Oijy what he needed to tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Field Trip of Memories

(Amy pov)

I don't normally dream a lot. Not about life or anything like that. But tonight was a weird dream. I awoke to find myself on the ground with tears in my eyes as I looked up I saw their was the flats. They all had somber looks on their face Akatsuki most of all but in his arms was something. I couldn't tell what it was. As I got up I noticed behind me where shadow people. They were silhouettes with only their hair shape to distinguish them. As I looked at then and back to the flats Akatsuki came forward and offers me what was in his hands. It was something wrapped up in a small blanket but as I open it light flooded me as I awoke in my room. I was unable to understand the dream but I knew one person I could call.

(Akatsuki pov)

Normally I don't like early morning wake up calls. Especially on a Sunday when I don't have any princely duties to fulfill but something about today was different. It wasn't a guard or my father but instead my phone going off. I got up and grabbed the device and slide to answer the call. I had to get a phone to blend into the human world and that meant I needed to pay for it so once I got the money I needed I got one. I didn't use the device for much till I got Amy's phone number which meant I could call her and stuff. As I had finally gotten the answer to work I heard a voice say. "Hey Akatsuki sorry to bug you I need to talk to you about something, can you come by my house later?" Asked a soft voice which I realized was Amy's voice which shocked me as I was confused as to why she'd suddenly grow so quiet. "Okay Amy I'll be over in..5 Yes 5 minutes if that's alright." I told her as she sighed. "Sure thing but can we talk outside I don't wanna wake up my parents." She said as I nodded even though she wasn't their. "No problem. I'll see you in 5." I told her as I hung up and got out of bed and ready to get dressed. 5 minutes should take me no time at all. I thought as I got dressed and brushed my teeth. However through that there was a small amount of sadness from how Amy sounded and I knew one thing clearly was I needed to help her. I teleported to her house and made the rest of the short walk there. Once there I saw Amy standing near her step. She was wearing her normal clothes only no benni meaning her hair was on full display which I wasn't complaining about. As I got to her and she stood up she thank me as we walked. Eventually we sat in the park and she told me a lot about this dream she had. I was confused as it sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't recall what to. I help her out the best I could though. "I'm sure it could have something to do with the field trip we have tomorrow maybe you were dreaming about making new friends?" I asked thinking that made sense. "Yeah haha your right Akatsuki. Thank you." She told me as I blushed from how cute she looked when she smiled. "No problem Amy." I told her as we just talked normally for an hour before she went home as did I. After all I needed to pack for the field trip.

(Amy pov) one day later

"Let's see name tag check, on bag check, hair…"I said as Miles was sitting on the bed getting ready for school. "On your head." He said sarcastically. "Grr shut up." I told him as I finished. "Why are you so worried about a field trip?" asked Miles. "Because it has guys from other schools and I wanna look my best." I told my brother as he smirked. "What about Akatsuki?" asked him as I blushed. Because he is my partner for the project he had to come to my house together. At first my mom was super PO at him thinking were dating while my dad tried to calm her down. While the truth at the time was we were not dating, it was still embarrassing for both of us. However my mom did calm down once she got to know him and joked with me he was the perfect boyfriend for me which got me super happy cause I do like him. Unfortunately that means that Miles knows to and so he can be kinda annoying about it. "I don't know if he likes me or not so I want my options opened." I told him as he nods. "Nice thinking sis but it's 8:30 right now." He told me as I check my watch and ran out the house with my stuff to get to school quickly!

At School

"Amy Griffith..AMy Griffith…...AMY GRIFFITH WHERE ARE…" My teacher yelled as I ran into the bus door. I was helped in by Shia where I sat with her. "You know I need to get you a alarm." she told me as I sighed. I looked up one seat to find the flats with Akatsuki and Fujio in one seat and Leon and Torru in the other. Akatsuki smiled at me as I smiled back as I dozed off while the bus got moving. Eventually we made it to the location and it was pretty cool looking. It was a nice location and I saw others from different schools all around and I decided to go look for my friends with Shia. They said they needed to use the bathroom and so we waited but eventually I need to go and Shia did as well and once we came out we where meet by an odd scene. Leon and Torru stood in front of two girls roughly my age. One was a girl with light green hair and green eyes with a crop top which showed off her midriff and a white dress skirt. The other was a girl with blue eyes, Blonde hair which went to her legs and wore a white sleeveless shirt and blue jean cutoffs. Looking at them made me feel odd like I knew them from somewhere. "Leon, Torru please don't hit on every girl on this trip." I spoke up as I stood in front of them and the girls. Over the school year I attempted to stop their constantly flirtatious attitude but it proved difficult. "Sorry about them I….." I started as more girls showed up from their school. One was a girl with a yellow and green shirt with blue overalls and jeans, a girl with a beige dress shirt and skirt with glasses and a purple haired girl with a purple shirt and shorts with yellow shoes. As they came up they froze as they say the Flats who now all were here apparently both Fujio and Akatsuki just came out of the bathroom. "You again?" Asked the blue haired girl slightly annoyed as I wondered what was going on. "YO AIKO" Said leon in english confirming they seemed to know each other. "Great of course..why are you here?" The blue haired girl asked as Akatsuki answered. "Where on a field trip of course. Now where is Doremi did she come with you?" He asked confusing me. Who's Doremi? However the group of girls looked sad at that and even started to tear up. "I don't wanna talk about it…" She said as she looked down. "Aiko what's wrong? What happened to Doremi?" asked Akatsuki. "She…..ran away." said the girl with glasses as she slightly cried. 'WHAT!" The FLATS all said as I felt bad not understanding anything. "Why did she run away?" Asked Akatsuki as his voice became more quiet. "Why do you care!" The girl Aiko screamed. "What do you mean? She's my f…." Akatsuki said as he looked sad as my heart hurt. Why was this girl so mean to Akatsuki. "Friend! Friends don't betray other friends and hurt them?!" She yelled as I couldn't handle it anymore. "Look please don't make fun of Akatsuki! He's a great guy and everything you said about him isn't true." I told her as she and the others looked at me before looking confused. "Who….are you?" she asked me. "I'm Amy Griffith, and i'm friends with the Flats so don't be so rude to them." I tell her as she seems shocked but the blonde girl came over to me and looked at me. "Could it be?" She said curiously as I backed away. "Look I don't know what happened between you guys but let's just leave ok." I said as I walked away with the flats wondering what the heck is going on.

(Hana Pov)

"Great their gonna be on this trip.." Aiko said as she and my other mama's tired to stop crying. "Aiko it's fine we'll just ignore them." Opu said as Momko looked confused. "That girl doesn't she kinda look like doremi?" she asked as the other three froze up. "No it's not her she didn't recognize us and besides she has brown hair not red hair and green eyes." Hazuki said as I shook my head but no one noticed. I know it's her. Its my mama but why is she with those guys...why does she have a new family...and why didn't she recognize me. I thought as we went off to do whatever but I knew I had to find out with everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Confessions of love and the truth

(Amy Pov)

The sunset was so magical this time of the year. I sat their near a tree as I stroked Blaze. She was tired from being in a bag all day so I let her rest. Sneaking her into this trip was not a good idea at all but I was glad for the comfort especially after what I learned. "Wizards" I said still marveling at that revolation. As me and Shia got away from those girls they explained to everything. The FLATS told us about how they were wizards and they came from the wizard world to enjoy the human world. They explained how they were here once before and tasked with taking a baby name Hana. The baby could use the power it had to restore their world back to normal. They ran into trouble as the girls where all witch apprentices and as such they were entrusted to raise Hana. They told us about how they learned more and more about these girls and it tore them up when they had to betray them. Then Akatsuki said he gave back Hana when he saw Doremi was upset and broken. Doremi…...as I think about what they say I can't get that girl out of my head. She seemed by how Akatsuki described to be a great girl. I wonder where she is as the girls said she was missing. I'll also admit I feel jealous by their relationship. I wonder if he loved her and now i'm a replacement or I guess the second best choice. As all of these questions ponder in my head I hear the leaves rustling indicating that someone is near me. "Have fun asking about magic Shia.." I said thinking it was her. She nearly exploded when they told her magic was real asking how she can become and apprentice and all other questions. It was perfect for her and as her friend I was super happy. However it was not Shia who was facing me but instead it was Akatsuki. "Akatsuki what's up?" I asked him casually as he sat next to me. "Just came to check on you to see if you were ok after learning. Learning magic is real maybe a little scary to some." He told me as I smiled. "No it's fine I mean it's a lot to take in but i'm fine. Shia probably in a complete state of happiness with you guys." I told him as he sighed. "Yeah she's really interested in magic and stuff but we don't know a lot of about witch magic so yeah." he told me as we sat their. "So about this Doremi are you worried about her?" I asked as he grimics but then sighed. "Of course I do, she was my first friend in this world and she showed me what humans can be at their best. Nice, Kind, loving and ultimately loyal." He told me as I blushed from his sear determination. "Do you..love her?" I asked out of nowhere with all my confidence which he reacted by jumping up and blushing. "What what..what i mean um...she ...she ..she" He said as he was bashful. It was a rare sight and I giggled. "okay yeah I kind maybe do like her…" He told me as my giggle turned off and I looked at him. My heart felt like it cracked at that. "But..she now has competitions..with you. Cause I like you alot Amy." He said as he blushed and gave me a smile. My heart de cracked and then beat faster and faster almost out of my chest. "Wh..wh..wh...what." I said not knowing what to say. "I mean i'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. I understand if you don't feel the same but it's true." He said as I stood up letting Blaze fall as I looked at him confused. "No it's not that it's just why me of all girls.." I asked as he gave me a kind smile. "Your everything Doremi is. You treat me normally like she does. You both are so similar and that's why it's hard to choose." He told me as I blushed. "I mean we can wait till we find her." I told him as he looked confused. "Find her?" he asked. "Yeah I mean if she's so close to you i'll help you find him. That's what great friends are for right?" I told him as he smiled. "Okay sounds awesome! So let's go to Shia, she probably is talking Fujio's ear off at this point." He told me as I nodded and got up before a scream was heard coming from the sky. "Mama!" Yelled it as I saw it was a girl from before with blonde hair only now she was wearing a white and yellow outfit that look kinda like Shia witch outfit from halloween. The girl was flying closer and closer then CRASH She rammed into me with her broom hugging me knocking me to the ground. As I dusted myself off the girl hugged me. "MAMA! Hana missed you! Why did you leave me!" She yelled confusing me so much. "Wait huh i'm not your Mama i'm your age." I tell her as she looks at me. "That's cause I used magic to grow older like you guys. It's me Hana." She tells me as I grow confused. "Wait what!" Akatsuki yells confused as well. She looks at him confused before frowning. "Did you kidnap Mama?" she asked as he shook his head. "No I have no idea what your talking about Hana..you are Hana the baby girl doremi raised right?." He said truthfully as she sighed. " yes I am and I guess you didn't do anything. Hana forgives you and the others for what you did after learning from Oijy but still mama it's me don't you remember?" She said then faced me asking me as I gave her a confused look. "Look I don't know who you are!" I Said as the girl was beginning to get on my nerves. "Mama.." She said looking about to cry as I felt sad for the girl. "Look I'm sorry I snapped but I am not your mama. I'm Amy not Doremi ok." I tell her. "Did you forget about us?" She asked tears in her eyes before she smiled as an idea popped into her head. "Pur pur Hana Hana pi! Make mama remember about herself and me!" She spoke as I grew scared as magic swirls around me as I fell to the ground but soon everything rushed to my head. "Amy are you ok!" Akatsuki yells kneeling near me. "Yes but Akatsuki I remember everything..I am Doremi.." I tell him as he looks shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: memories back but old problems come back

(Normal pov)

"Doremi? It's you it really is you. But why did you look so different and why didn't you remember me?" Akatsuki asked his friend as she sighed. "I changed my look to blend in and I never told you because I didn't remember. I got into an accident and it caused me to forget everything about myself...I thought if I told you I didn't remember who I was you'd think I was weird.." she said poking her hands together. "Oh A..doremi i'd never think you weird. I love you rememberer." He Said as the girl blushed massively from how normal he said it. "Thank you Akatsuki...I like you a lot to.." She Said as she blushed. "Hana's happy! Not only is mama back but Hana gets a papa!" Hana said happily as the two tweens blushed at that statement. "Now Hana that's not um true um yet.." doremi said unsure of how to tell Hanna about marriage. "Why not?" She asked as the girl sighed but hugged her daughter. "Never mind that I'm sorry about forgetting about you..can you forgive me?" She asked as small tears came from her eyes. "Of course mama Hana loves you." She said in her normal happy tone. "I'm still having trouble understanding why your my age but I'm sure I'll learn soon." Doremi Said as she broke the hug. "Yeah Aiko or the others could tell ya everything once you come back." She said happily but doremi frowned. "Oh right them.." She said sadly. "Yeah what's wrong with them doremi? If it's how they treated me and the others it's fine. We expected them to act like this." Akatsuki Said trying to comfort his new girlfriend. "No it's not that it's just their the main reason I ran away.." she told them as Akatsuki and Hana gasped in confusion. "Why what did they do?" Akatsuki asked, "Well they...talked behind my back. They made fun of my bad qualities and didn't even care it was my birthday. "she told them as tears began to fall from her eyes. Hana looked in disbelief as did Akatsuki hearing that. "It can't be true..can it.." Hana said surprise. "Yeah it is and I don't wanna talk to them." I told Hana sadly. "But but they tried to look for you they tried to get you back can't you forgive them." She asked as doremi gave her daughter a sad look. "Honestly I don't know but I will say this much I'll talk to them after we come back home." Doremi Said as Hana smiled. "But promise to keep it a secret ok Hana." Doremi Asked as Hana gave her a goofy smile. "Ok mama." She Said. "But how will you get to Misori?" Akatsuki asked as doremi smiled. "I got my tap in my room. I'll transform and fly their." I told him as he shrugged. "Okay as long as your safe." He Said as Hana got on her broom. "Ok mama see ya after the trip come by Majo Rika's shop!" She yelled. "I will do!" I tell her as she flys off. "Haha" the doremi started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Akatsuki asked. "You feel in love with me twice!" She told him as he blushed before smiling. "I guess I did but so did you." He said causing her to blush. "Two Che." As they walked back to their rooms.

(Doremi Pov)

"Here it is" I said as I dug through my shoe box I brought with me with my old tap. After the trip was over I came straight home and told my parents I remembered who I used to be and I needed to change my appearance back with dye and stuff. Its was slightly damaged from the crash I got but thankfully it doesn't seem to be busted. I slipped the ring onto my fingers and put the tap on my arm. Then I transformed. It felt like second nature to do it again but I had fun. "Pretty Witchy Doremi Chi" I said as I posed as Akatsuki and Blaze(Aka Dodo) looked amazed. "Wow that outfit is so much prettier than your old outfit." Said akatsuki as I blushed. "Thanks Akatsuki, but I think i'm gonna change my look back." I said as I started a spell and looked in a mirror. My hair turned back to it's ruby red color and back in my odangero style which I was happy for as my hair had become annoying to do in the morning. My outfit changed back to my pink shirt with my purple vest and grey khakis. My magic changed me back. "Now that i'm back to normal let's get dodo back." I said as Akatsuki was confused. "Dodo where is she?" he asked me as I giggled and pointed at blaze. "What!?" He said confused which I thought was a cute look for him. I used a spell to remind dodo who she is as she looked confused and transformed back to herself. "Good your back Dodo. Try to stay in my room as I go tell my parents about all of this." I said as she nodded and hid. "Okay here we go." I said as I walked down the stair into the living room to see my family for the last 5 months give me a confused look. "So this is what you use to look like?" miles said to me as I nodded. "You look so cool sis!" He said causing me to smile. "So um Doremi is your name now right?" My dad asked as sighed sadly. "You can still call me Amy." I said to him causing him to smile. "Okay so Amy why were you in the streets."He asked me as I sighed. "We'll I felt like my family didn't care about me on my birthday but as I learned from my old friends they did look for me and well I feel awful." I told them as they looked sad. "You should go back to them to show them your alive. We'll come with you." My mom said as I smiled. "Of course." I told her as they smiled.

After that the packing began as we left that weekend as I came back on friday so we left for a weekend trip to Missouri. All through the trip I talked with my family about my old family and what they were like and I was happy to see they seemed to take this in stride. As we gotta missouri Saturday night we slept at a Motel and decided in the morning that we'd visit my family. As we walked up to my old house my heart beat was faster. I was so worried they'd be mad that I left them. I was so wrong to believe they didn't care about me and I was scared the heartbreak on them would kill me. As I knocked on the door my adoptive family behind me my heart sank as the door opened. Their stood my sister Popu. She wore her normal pjs and seemed tired but once her eyes locked on me her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She looked so happy and sad at the same time. "Doremi…" She said in a hushed voice as I smiled. "Hi Popu." I said as she hugged me. "Popu who is at the doo.." spoke a women's voice as my mom appeared and stopped like popu did but tears formed in her eyes. "DOREMI!" SHe yelled as she hugged me nearly knocking me over as she played with my hair as her tears fell quicker. "Doremi!" I heard a male voice as my father raced down the steps and hugged me just the same. "Can't.. Breath.." I told them as they let go as I could breath.

"Oh I see so that's what happened." My mom said so happy to see me again as we sat in the living room. "Yeah" I told them as they looked down. We had all apologize so much today after I told them what I was feeling and how I was wrong. "Well I don't care what happened all I care about is your back." My dad says as I smiled. "Yeah" Popu said smiling at me before looking at the clock. "OMG I forgot I gotta be at the shop!" Popu said running upstairs to change. "She works so young?" asked my new mom to my old mom. "Well see and Doremi help an old woman at her shop." She told my parents as they seemed proud. "I'm gonna go to the shop..I need to settle some things with my friends." I told them as they smiled. "Ok go on well come by shortly." My dad told me. "Yes we'd like to get to know your other parents" My mom said smiling. "Thank you mom and dad." I told al four of them as they smiled.

At the magic shop (Hana Pov)

"Common girls we need to have 200 charms at least before we open. Today we have Opu with us so all her fans will come to support her." Scream Majo Rika as we worked. All though the field trip I waited to hear when mama was coming back to the city. She told me she was coming yesterday but waiting was torture. I was mostly quiet cause I didn't know if I should trust the others after what Mama said but I hope everything goes well. As I sat on my chair making charms I eventually heard the bell chime in as I rushed to the entrance. Their was Popu with her normal outfit but behind her was a very familiar face. It was doremi. She wore her normal attire hair style, hair color eye color and smile. As I stood their happy I felt the shop grow cold. As I looked behind me I saw everyone standing there looking shocked even Majo Rika. "Do.." Hazuki and Aiko said. "Re…" Momoko and Opu said. "MI…." Lala and Maja Rika said. "Hi guys." She said as they all rushed to her. They dogpiled her in huggs. They all were happy and tearful and just plain shocked. "Need...Air" My mama said as they got off her. "WHERE WERE YOU!" Aiko yelled. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Hazuki said. "Um well it's a long story…." She said scratching the back of her neck.

After Mama told everyone what happened each of them looked different. Majo Rika was looking down at the ground obviously angry at herself. Opu and Momoko looked ashamed and Hazuki she looked horrified and AIko looked angry at herself more than everyone else. "Doremi….I..we are so sorry!" Aiko yelled. "You mean so much to us!" Momko said. "Your my best thing...I don't know what I would do without you!" Hazuki yelled. "Your the reason why I am alive and able to continue my life!" Opu said as Mama looked at all of them. "Apology excepted." She said smiling as they gave her a happy look. "Over the past 5 months I didn't remember who I was...when I got my memories back I didn't wanna see you all. I was so mad with you….but them Hana,Popu, my parents they all told me what you did. They told me how you tried everything to find me. Even with magic..as hana and popu told me. I see now I was stupid to run away. I am clumsy, I am forgetful, I am danger prone but I know you all love me and that's all that matters. Nothing you can say will make me not love you all." She told them. "Now hug me." She said as they all group hugged and I smiled so much. "Ya my family is back together!" I yelled. "Oh right girls I need to ask you something?" she asked as we all looked confused. "Can you guys forgive the Flats...after all they did help me when I was new at school and their good people." She stressed as the girls smiled. "We'll try but if they flirt with us will punch em." Aiko said as she giggled. "Yeah i'm with ya their." She told them as happiness was all around them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Epilogue

"Misori is so cool!" Shia yelled as we walked along the marketplace. "Yeah it is" I said as I walked with her. For the last month me and my two families have tried to come to an agreement of what to do. My old family saw the connection I had to my new family and thus made a deal to share custody of me till I was 18 years old. That way I could see both and live with both. It was decided for me to live with my biological family but my new family moved to accommodate. Their station for the voice acting jobs had told them Misori had a studio they can record in and face time with their other crew so it be easy for them to get their work done and so I can commute to them on the weekends and the weekdays. Over the month with all the legal stuff I also had to say goodbye for the time being to Shia but today I rectified that. My new family were moving so much stuff from their old house that Shia help and was brought over for a few days. I had one mission and one mission only to make Shia a witchling. "Hey doremi when are we gonna be at this shop you work at?" She asked me as I smiled as I showed her. "Right over here?!" I Said as I showed her the shop as she seemed to recognize it. Apparently she once lived in Missouri and went to the shop. That's why she was so interesting in witches and stuff. "Wait is this the magic shop." She asked confused as I nodded. "Yep common." I Said as I opened the door as she walked in before she sighed. "Just great the magic shop is now some stupid craft shop. Where's all the mystery and magic?" Asked Shia surprising me. "Finally someone who feel the same as me!" Spoke up Majo Rika as she flew down. "Oh my god a green bl...Wait that voice are you the witch who runs this store?" Shia asked as majo rika smiles slightly. "Yep and you must be doremi friend. I'm surprised she found a girl with your style to be an apprentice." She Said as I huff. "I'm not that bad thank you very much!" I told her as she sighed. "Whatever.." she started as Shia interrupted. "Wait apprentice?" She asked. "Oh right yeah well doremi if you'd like to explain." She told me as I looked at Shia. "We'll see I've been a witch apprentice since I was 8 and I figured you should be able to be one with us to. With magic you can visit the shop and be able to be a full witch. Isn't that great Shia?" I asked her as she looked shocked as tears came from her eyes. "Omg yes yes yes yes!" She Said as I smiled and maja rika used her magic to bring out her tap. "Well try it out." I told her as she pressed the button and on her first try did it perfectly. "Pretty witchy Shia chi." She said as she posed with her arms in a hug stance. "Well I'll be She May be the best witchling I've seen in a while." Majo rika Said as I smiled. "Yep and guess what Shia now your one of us an Ojamajo! We'll be best friends forever now." I told her as she hugged me and I accepted. If there's anything this has taught me it's that I'm happy to be with my friends and I'm happy my new life and old life can come together. My life is just like magic. I thought as I smiled at my friends.


End file.
